


Sticker 3

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-20
Updated: 2002-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Lex's birthday and Clark gets him the gift that keeps on giving- Bumper Stickers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticker 3

## Sticker 3

by MidKnight

[]()

* * *

Sticker 3 

"Well, I hope you don't think that juvenile prank from earlier got you anywhere with our clients." Lionel grated, despite the fact Lex had closed three contracts that Lionel wasn't sure he could have. 

"On the contrary, I think it got us everywhere, or at least me." Lex nursed a brandy, lounging in one of the over stuffed leather chairs in his father's Metropolis pent house. 

"Don't make me come up with some worse cage to keep you in. Smallville can look like a walk in the park compared to some places I know." 

"That's nice, Dad." Lex said, treasuring the sound of Lionel getting ready to tear his hair out in frustration. He had to drown his laughter in a swallow of brandy. 

"Why don't you just get out, go find some club, and get yourself so fucked up on something you don't know your ass from your elbow." Lionel growled. Lex set the snifter down on a nearby table and stood. Obviously Lionel was waiting for the prostrations that he'd behave. 

"You know, that is a really good idea. See you around." Lex slipped out of the room while his father was still clenching his hands into fists and working his mouth like a fish. 

He stormed out, determined to have the last word and caught a glimpse of the silver sports car as it peeled off. Saw the sticker emblazoned there. He howled in impotent indignation and desperately wanted to strangle something. 

"It's been lovely, but I have to scream now." It read. 


End file.
